


A Walk

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and Togami go for an early morning walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk

Naegi intertwined his fingers with Togami's, walking close to him as they traveled down a trail in the park. It was nothing more than just a casual walk on an early autumn morning, but it meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to him to know that Togami cared, it meant a lot to know that Togami loved him just the same as yesterday. It was a small fear of Naegi's that he'd wake up one morning and the blond would be gone, leaving him behind. But right now, that fear had been long forgotten. Right now, Naegi was one hundred percent sure that they were made for each other. The cool wind blew and colorful leaves fell from the trees. "It's really beautiful this time of year, isn't it?" He asked, and he received a small smile and nod from Togami. "Yes, it is. I'm glad I decided to come with you this morning." Naegi smiled and leaned on the taller boy, who didn't seem to mind it much. 

It was nothing more than an early morning walk, really.  
But it meant a lot to both of them.

Togami let himself smile at the boy, who was swinging their arms slightly. He watched Naegi as they walked, not knowing where they were going and not really caring either. It was quite nice to be so carefree and not have to worry about a thing. Though it wasn't too often that he would say it, Togami loved Naegi more than he could know. He loved everything about him; from his messy hair to his innocent nature. Naegi always saw the best in others, another thing he loved about his boyfriend. He gave Naegi a quick kiss on the cheek, before going back to admiring the scenery.

It was just an early morning walk, that's all it was.  
But it was a moment in time that both would cherish.


End file.
